A Night To Remember
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: An A/U DuCaine tale/songfic set to SHeDAISY's "A Night To Remember." **Warning: Character Deaths**


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, so don't sue.

**A/N1:** Hey guys, finally got my muse moving again -so you get a new fic! I was listening to my iPod when this song came on, it's very creepy but haunting . . . and it just stuck with me. Don't ask me where it came from, (def. A/U story) all I know is that not _every_ fic has to be a happy one. The song is by the country trio SHeDAISY and was off their first album "_The Whole SHeBANG_."

_

* * *

__Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo_

_He promised a night to remember_

_Oh, and she knows it will be_

_A happy little celebration, for their seventh anniversary_

_Her new dress is cut a bit lower, her lips a brighter shade of red_

_She spent all day setting those blonde curls_

_Tonight she's gonna knock him dead_

_She's gonna show him how, the fire's burning now_

_Her heart beats faster as she thinks back on that day_

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Calleigh Caine sighed, quickly applying the finishing touches on her makeup. Her green eyes sparkling as she took in her appearance: The dress she wore was light, airy and soft, complimented with cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Her lips were painted a vivid crimson, perfectly matching the color of her dress and heels. While her usually sleek blonde hair, lay in loose barrel curls around her shoulders.

Pinning a slice of hair behind her ear, her gaze lingered on her wedding ring. Her mind flashing back to her wedding day; back to how happy both she and Horatio had been. It still amazed her sometimes how quickly the past seven years had crept up on them.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

_Chorus 1:_

_When he vowed they'd stay together_

_To have and hold her in his heart_

_She promised him forever, until death do us part_

_Sealed with a tender kiss_

_She can't help but reminisce and smile_

_No doubt, this will be a night to remember_

_(End Chorus)_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo_

_Oh, to remember_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo_

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

***Flashback***

A light breeze blew across the white sand, the Miami sun shined high in a clear sky and aquamarine tinted waves broke just off shore. Meanwhile, a small group stood gathered, watching as Calleigh made her way down a petal lined path to Horatio's side. She wore a simple cream colored halter dress, the fabric light and trimmed with lace, cream colored heels covering her feet and her hair down in loose curls.

The vows exchanged, Horatio slid the wedding band onto her finger, his eyes never leaving hers and smiled as she began to repeat after the priest. Squeezing his soon-to-be wife's hands, he then reached over and caressed her cheek, slipping a loose curl behind her ear and leaned in –placing a tender kiss to her lips.

***End of Flashback***

Hearing her husband's car pull into the drive, Calleigh snapped out of her musing and walked out to meet him. The couple having decided weeks ago to go out for a nice dinner to celebrate. Horatio stood waiting as she reached the car . . . a single red rose in hand and kissed her lovingly.

"You look amazing," he stated quietly. A ghost of a smile gracing his lips as Calleigh took the rose, bringing the soft petals up beneath her nose, sniffing gently before letting her hand fall and leaning in to kiss him deeply.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

_They drive to the top of the canyon, and pull right up to the edge_

_They have dinner up above those city lights, with a bloodless moon overhead_

_There's a distance in her emerald eyes_

_Her voice is a little cold_

_As he takes another sip from his champagne glass_

_He wonders could she know_

_Hidden inside her coat are, letters his lover wrote_

_Her heart beats faster as she asks him to remember_

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

The dinner passed without incident, the couple focused solely on one another –a prime example of the 'perfect couple.' A cliché that couldn't be further from the truth, as many couples often knew . . . nothing was ever as it seemed.

At Calleigh's suggestion, the pair stopped at a high outcropping overlooking the beach –the very place they'd exchanged their vows. A bloodless moon causing the cascading waves to appear almost eerie. "It's beautiful here . . . even on a night like this."

Horatio's gaze trained on his wife, noting that her tone seemed off, almost cold; not understanding the distance that clouded her emerald eyes. He reached over and squeezed her hand, recalling the brief flash of contempt in her eyes -as he'd opened the champagne- at dinner; the moment so quick he thought he'd imagined it.

"Yes it is," he replied quietly. Swallowing as he felt his heartbeat speed up, hoping against hope, that Calleigh hadn't uncovered the secret he'd been keeping from her. That he'd been unfaithful for the past three months. Her next words, coupled with the growing knot in the pit of his stomach . . . lead him to believe she had or at least suspected it.

Unbeknownst to her husband, inside the pocket of her cream colored coat, lay a bundle of letters . . . letters he'd never expected to see the light of day. Sweeping him with her eyes, Calleigh took a small bout of satisfaction at his discomfort. Quickly deciding to really send his thoughts racing and brought up their wedding day.

"I can still picture our wedding day, you were so nervous, standing here with Speed and Eric." She gave a soft chuckle of genuine amusement, "I thought you might jump before Daddy and I got there." Watching as he brought her hand to his lips, she added, "You remember?"

Horatio's blue eyes tagged hers, his guilt slowly beginning to eat away at him. "'Course I do," he answered.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

_Chorus 2:_

_When he vowed they'd stay together_

_To have and hold her in his heart_

_She promised him forever, until death do us part_

_Sealed with a final kiss_

_She can't help but reminisce and smile_

_No doubt, this will be a night to remember_

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

***Flashback***

Horatio stood at the end of the petal lined aisle, his red hair blowing slightly in the breeze. To his right stood Speed and Delko, all three men wore black tuxes, a normal choice for Horatio, though his usual blue shirt was replaced with one of cream; his trademark shades also for once also notably absent.

"You sure about this, H?" Tim asked, a slight hint of teasing accompanying his tone, "Cutting it close if you're looking to back out."

Horatio chuckled softly, his blue eyes sparkling. Thankful for Tim's attempt to sooth his obvious nerves, his hands pausing in their continuous ringing. "I'm sure, Speed." he answered –his breath hitching as Calleigh appeared.

In what seemed like no time at all, Horatio was joined by Calleigh and her father. He stood by silently, watching as Kenwall kissed his daughter's cheek, willingly handing her over and quickly shook his own hand.

"You'll take care of my baby girl, Horatio?" The older man asked, watching as Horatio's blue eyes tagged those of Calleigh's green.

"Always sir," the redhead answered. To which Kenwall nodded, exchanging his own hand for Calleigh's and took his seat.

In a blur the vows were exchanged, the words echoing through Horatio's mind, as the priest pronounced them man and wife. "I love you Calleigh," he stated. His fingers tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, then leaned in and claimed her lips.

***End of Flashback***

Shaking his head at the memory, Horatio felt his guilt increase. He swallowed, intending to come clean, only to be cut off by his wife. "Calleigh, I . . ."

"Shh," she whispered, her fingers reaching over to gently caress his cheek. Their gazes locked for mere seconds, the blonde once again taking control and leaned over to kiss him passionately. In return, Horatio moaned softly, his fingers tunneling in her hair; realizing just how much he'd missed her.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

_Bridge:_

_She whispers in his ear, and tells him that she knows_

_She throws the car in gear, plunging to the earth below_

_She whispers in his ear, and tells him that she knows_

_She throws the car in gear, it blossoms like a fiery rose_

_(End Bridge)_

_Chorus 3:_

_He vowed they'd stay together_

_To have and hold her in his heart_

_She promised him forever, until death do us part_

_Sealed with a fateful kiss_

_Love takes a fatal twist_

_No doubt, this will always be a night to remember_

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Slowly Calleigh reached back, the fingers of her right hand wrapping around the gear shift –sliding it into drive. Pulling back, she unsealed her lips from Horatio's, letting her forehead rest against his temple and whispered pointedly into his ear.

"_I know_."

As she expected, he jerked back from her . . . his foot rising off the break and setting the car into motion. His blue eyes locked briefly with hers, suddenly aware of the car's slow movement, but could do little as it teetered off the outcropping.

Black smoke rose like a snake into the night. The fire, hot and angry . . . still burning as the CSI's arrived. Reminding the entire team a rose, albeit a very dark and twisted version but haunting all the same. They stood back, able to do little more than watch as the firefighters worked, it was Natalia who spoke first –bringing to life the same thought they all had.

"Isn't that Horatio's off duty car?"

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

_Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo_

_Oh, to remember_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo_

_(A night, a night, a night)_

_To remember_

_(Fade)_

* * *

**A/N2: **Love?/Hate? I know this one was a little out there.

*I started school again today (or rather tonight, as I'm taking night courses again.) So I may not be posting new stuff as often (even if my muse decides to behave) it just depends on my homework load. If anything though, I'll still be trying to write a little on the weekends . . . until the next fic my readers. :)


End file.
